phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talking Zebra
The Talking Zebra exists as a figment of Candace's imagination. He always calls her "Kevin." Biography When Candace was under the 'influence' of the orange moss, the Zebra appeared when she was having hallucinations. The Zebra says "Oh, it gets much stranger, Kevin", while sitting in the rocking chair on the pier, drinking tea/coffee. However, she just thought she was seeing things, as it was the blue moss (not the orange) which was hallucinogenic. At the end of the day, when she touched the blue moss, the Zebra appeared again, sitting on the log her grandmother had just vacated. He says "Love the beard, Kevin." and is wearing a purple beard ("The Ballad of Badbeard"). He appears near the end of Candace's dream (which is actually Perry the Platypus's). The Zebra says "I'm just as confused as you are, Kevin" and it's then seen that he is controlling Baljeet, who is controlling Linda and Lawrence. When Candace sees the Zebra, she isn't surprised to see him because she "sees him all the time" ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). During the Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention, he is seen during Candace's "dream" (which is actually Phineas and Ferb's special effects), floating by Candace's bed saying "I voted for you, Kevin" while holding a poster, with Candace's face on it. Also, when she tells the boys to pack up their special effects equipment and get out, she tells them to take the zebra with them, Phineas asks "What zebra?" and Ferb shrugs, indicating that the Zebra may be a continuing hallucination of Candace's ("Nerds of a Feather"). In Candace's dream, he is seen in the swirling vortex at the beginning of the dream saying "Oh, It gets much stranger, Kevin" ("Wizard of Odd"). He makes a brief appearance during the song, Carpe Diem ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). The Talking Zebra is seen thrice in the song Brand New Reality: First holding a newspaper that reads "Kevin wins Election" depicting a picture of Candace standing in front of podium while confetti rains down, in reference to the beginning of "Nerds of a Feather" when the Zebra says, "I voted for you, Kevin," then seen again two times at a dimension at the same time sitting in chairs("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). The Talking Zebra is seen in a music video of Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Background Information *It is currently unknown why the Talking Zebra calls Candace "Kevin". *How Perry knows that Candace regularly imagines a talking zebra that calls her "Kevin" is unknown ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). *Candace states that she sees the Talking Zebra "all the time" ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!"). *The Zebra is supposedly a reference to being Candace's animal "Spirit Guide" or an "Imaginary Friend" she could have had when she was younger. *He is seen holding a parody of the famous Hope poster, with Candace's face on it (Instead of Barack Obama's) ("Nerds of a Feather"). *It is currently unknown why Candace sees him. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Candace Flynn Category:Dream characters